Pirate Island
by Proud2beMexican
Summary: Hiccup and the gang visit Pirate Island to find treasure. Soon they get lost and stuck on the island hiding from Alvin. While Toothless has his own problems, because close on the island is the Huge Dragon King. With Hiccup and his friends stuck on the Island and Toothless and his friends trying to defeat the King what will happen? Sequal to Nightstar. Hiccup/Astrid Toothless/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I was inspired from the movie _How to train your Dragon. _Which I do not own. I wanted to have another big adventure with Toothless and I want more Hiccup in my stories. ENJOY.**

**Toothless Pov**

I was wide awake this morning looking at the sun rise. I felt something call me, yet I didn't know why. "Hey Toothless your up early" Hiccup said. I motioned him to the sky and my back. "Do you want to go flying? I thought you aleady could with your new tail" Hiccup said. I shook my head and motioned him again. He put a smaller saddle on me since I didn't need the other tail. I took of into the bright sky. "Alright lets see what you've got since you started flying without me" he shouted. So Hiccup was challenging me, huh? I picked up the pace and went in zig zags. He was very surprised with my new trick. I was faster than ever now. I even flew to the side basically flying agsinst the wall. "Woah, I certinly under estimated you" Hiccup said as I was now flying smoothly. I groaned and then smiled. "Well at least I didn't get distracted like when I was flying with Astrid" he said. I smirked at him remembering when we crashed beacause of Hiccup was distracted by Astrid. "Don't give me that look" Hiccup said. I rolled my eyes. "Okay Mr Sarcastic dragon lets land over there" he said pointing to the Dragon Achedamy. I landedwith Hiccup taking the saddle off and he got greeted by Astrid. "Took you long enough" Astrid said. I smirked and pushed Hiccup forward to crash into Astrid.

"Oh um.. sorry Astrid" Hiccup said turning red. "Thank you, you useless reptile" Hiccup muttered. I chuckled and hit him on the head with my tail. I went over to Nightstar and my friends. "Ey Toothless" Hookfang called. "What?" I replied. "Did you hear the humans?" Stormfly asked. "What do you mean?" I asked. "They are going to some place called Pirate Island" Nightstar replied. "Pirate Island? Are they stupid?" I asked. "Its because there is treasure on the other side of the island" Barf said. ""Last time I re call the humans almost got killed on that island" I said. "Oh yeah, but according to Fishlegs treasure is more valuable" Meatlug said. "I wouldn't go, _but_ you guys and Hiccup might do something stupid so I have no choice" I said. "Yeah that's a good exuse to come" Nightstar said. "Its not an exuse" I said. "Righttt" Meatlug said. "When are we going?" I asked. "Today, or tomorrow" Belch said. "And what exactly are we going to do when we get there?" I asked. "I don't know, maybe we can die" Nightstar said sarcatically. "Alright, but I'm not going to your funeral" I replied. "Well Mr Smartass, we are going to explore the land" Nightstar said. "Who knows maybe we'll even find more Dragons" Hookfang said .

**Hiccup Pov**

"Are you going then?" Snotloud asked. "You actually want to go? After the pirates neaely killed us?" I asked. "But theirs _gold!" _Tuffnut said. "And _treasure!"_ Ruffnut said. "What are the chances of us surviving?" Fishlegs asked. "Do you have anything to say about this Astrid?" I asked. "Well, at first I did think they were crazy, but if we get this gold all of us can benifit" Astrid said. "You mean you _actually_ want to go?" I asked in dis belief. "You can even give some gold to Stoick, he'll be able to trade better" Snotloud begged. "No, I can't do this" I said turning around. I saw Toothless grunting to the other Dragons while they surrounded him. Looks like I'm not the only one arguing. "Hiccup lets go over here" Astrid said motioning me away. "Look Astrid, I know you're trying to-" I got cut off as Astrid started kissing me. I was blushing. "You don't have do this, I respect your decision" she said. I sighed. "Okay, but after that we are never returning to that island" I said. "Are you sure Hiccup?" Astrid asked. "Yes I'm sure" I said. We walked back to the group. "I decided we are going" I said. "When?" Tuffnut asked. "I'm thinking tomorrow" I replied. "Woah, Hiccup you're going?" Fishlegs asked. "Sure, are you?" I asked. "Well.." he said. "C'mon Fishlegs" Ruffnut whined. "_FISHLEGS, FISHLEGS, FISHLEGS!" _we all chanted. "Oh alright" Fishlegs said giving up. "Are we leaving in the morning?" Tuffnut asked. "No Tuffnut we are leaving at night" I said sarcacatically. "Oh good, I didn't want to leave in the morning" Snotloud said.

"You idiot! Of course we're leaving in the morning!" Astrid said. "Okay then I'm going to pack" Fishlegs said leaving. "So how is my little cousin going to tell Stoick?" Snotloud asked. "I can reason" I said. "Your dad is going to let you go on your sworn enemies island, and he can take you for revenge or so you can train dragons so he can attack Berk?" Ruffnut asked. "I never said it was going to be easy" I replied walking away. "Toothless!" I called. He came next to me while Nightstar was taking her time. "How you been, you know with your new girlfriend?" I asked. He looked taken back. Then he motioned me then to Astrid. "What about us?" I asked. Toothless pointed at my lips with his tail. "Oh you saw that? Wait! Don't try to change the subject. We are talking about you and Star!" I said. As if on cue Star popped up. She seemed to be questioning Toothless as she tilted her head. I saw Toothless look un sure. He turned to me. "Oh looks like someone has some explaining to do" I said. He rolled his eyes as I put the saddle on him. We flew back to the house. "So I'll just leave you two to do whatever giant reptiles like to do" I said walking in the house. I saw my dad drinking a mug. Okay its now or never. "Hi dad" I greeted. "Ello son" he said. "So dad can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Go ahead, you can ask me anything" he said. "Do you think maybe tomorrow me and my friends can.." I said. "Can what?" he asked. "We go to p- patrol or go to other islands?" I asked changin the words. "What other islands!" he asked. "You know ones near Berk" I said. "Alright" he replied. "Okay thanks dad" I saig going into my room. "As long as its not Pirate Island" he said. "Yeah! Of course. Why would we go to Pirate island? C'mon dad we're not _that_ dumb" I said nervously. "Carry on then" dad said leaving the house. "This is hopeless!" I said flopping down on my bed.

**Toothless Pov**

"What did he mean by that?" Nightstar asked. "Nothing! Humans don't really mean what they say" I said. Here's the thing. Nightstar and I admitted that we lime eachother, but we've never gotten on the subject of being _mates. _**(A/N If you've read my story Life with Toothless, this is a different thing so they are not mates yet) **"Are_ you_ _sure?" _Nightstar asked eyeing me. "Do Dragons ever lie?" I asked. "Shut up, that's your response for everytime you lie" she said. "That's because I never lie" I replied. "Whatever, do you think we're going to that island everybody keeps talking about?" Nightstar asked. "Maybe, I just can't believe you made me agree to go" I said. "Just one of my many features"

**Do you like? I have more Hiccup in my story! PS: I will try to update my story _Life with Toothless. _So PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2 In the air

**Hello I thought I would update today. The story will get better! Please review. ENJOY!**

**Hiccup Pov** **Morning**

I woke early the next day. I still had to ask Gobber to give me somethings. I saw Toothless sleeping near Star. I lightly kicked Toothless. "Get up repltile, we're almost leaving" I said joking. He just groaned and continued to sleep. "I'm going to see Gobber, when I come back you better be awake" I said grinning as I left. I walked over to Gobber. The sun wasn't even up yet but Gobber is always up early. "Allo Hiccup" Gobber called out. "Hi Gobber, can I just get some stuff?" I asked. "May I ask why?" he asked. "Uh because me and my friends are going to a near by island" I said. "Really? What island?" Gobber asked. "I forgot what its called" I lied. "Alright then, as long as you teens don'tvgo to Pirate island, that would be bad" he said. "C'mon Gobber have a little faith in us!" I said. "My dad told me to never trust in teenagers" he said. "Well your dad was wrong" I pointed out. "Yeah, sure go ahead take what you need" he muttered. I put food, some weapons, and an extra tail for Toothless in a bag. "Alright Gobber bye" I said quickly. "Not so fast! I know what your planning" he said. "O-oh, you do?" I asked. "Did actually think I wouldn't stop you?" Gobber asked. "I-its just that" I started to explain. "You forgot a coat" he said. "U-uh thanks, I'd better be leaving" I said.

**Toothless Pov**

"I'm going to see Gobber, when I come back you better be awake" Hiccup said. I heard the door shut. I lazily got up, constantly falling and getting up. I re gained my balance and walked over to Nightstar. "N-nightstar wake up" I said. I heard her say something like "Nggnnuhh". "We are leaving to Pirate Island" I said. "Leave me alone" she whined. "I thought you wanted to go?" I said. "Its still dark outside" she said. "How would you know? You haven't even opened your eyes!" I said. Nightstar fluttered her eyes open. "See! Now shut up, so I can sleep" she said curling up with her back to me. "Don't make me pounce on you!" I threatened. She snuggled up even more. "1, 2, and 3!" I shouted. I pounced on her. We rolled around the house. I started wrestling with her. She ended up pinning me. I let her of course. "Leave me alone" Nightstar shouted. "I woke you up!" I said smirking. "Hey Toothless-" Hiccup said walking in while I was still under Nightstar. "Oh *cough* can you come here Toothless?" Hiccup asked. I got off her flustered. "I have a new tail for you" he said. He strapped the tail on me. "Tell Nightstar to come to the Dragon Achadamy with us" Hiccup said. "Nightstar we're leaving, if you don't hurry up your staying" I called out. "Oh thanks for the warning, glad to know you would of left me behind" she snapped coming bext to me. "Any time" I replied. "Well she's not happy" Hiccup said as we were in the skies. I looked up at the sun that wasn't even up yet. "Oh because you woke her up?" he asked. I nodded. "Glad that wasn't my job" he joked. I gave him a look. "Cheer up, at least you'll get more alone time with Star" Hiccup said. I softly slapped Hiccup with my ear. "Yeah yeah, don't try to act all innocent" he said. I rolled my eyes and landed. Now is the perfect time for revenge.

**Hiccup Pov**

I got off Toothless and met my friends. "You ready?" I asked. "Oh yeah! I am _so_ ready!" Snotloud declared. "Shut up! Do you wanna wake up the entire village?" Ruffnut asked. "So what's the plan?" Astrid asked. "Easy, as long as we get passed my dad we'll be fine" I said. "What if he finds us?" Fishlegs asked. "He won't and can't find us" Tuffnut said. "Idiot he has a Dragon, of course he can find us!" Ruffnut said. "Quiet down!" I hushed. "Lets go! Before my dad realizes where we've gone!" I said. I hopped on Toothless and everybody followed. "I still don't approve" Fishlegs muttered. "If you don't approve, that's a good thing" Snotloud said. We were now in the sky and it was going to take a while before we get there. "Why would it be a good thing?" Fishlegs asked. "Because you don't do anything" Tuffnut said. "I do too!" Fishlegs said. "Anything that's not safe?" Snotloud asked. "Well umm" he hesitated. "See I told you!" Snotloud gloated as if he's won a metal. "I can though!" Fishlegs said. "Uh oh, Fishlegs is going to do something dangerous?" Ruffnut asked. "What are you going to do? Run with a knife?" Tuffnut asked. "No! That is too dangerous" he whined. "Then what are you going to fo?" Snotloud asked. "I will fall off Meatlug, and she will catch me" Fishlegs said.

"Uhh Fishlegs are you sure about this?" I asked. "Yes I am!, alright Meatlugvplease catch me" he begged. He jumped off Meatlug plummeting into the sea. Meatlug was in a hurry after Fishlegs. After a while they didn't come up. "Uhh he's not coming up!" Astrid said. The Dragons called out. After a couple seconds which seemed hours, they both came up. "Did you see that! I nearly died! But I didn't! That felt amazing!" Fishlegs shouted. "Okay calm down, all you did was jump off your Dragon" Sbotloud said. "And you nearly fell into the ocean" Ruffnut said. "So what I can do that!" Tuffnut said. "Don't do that! If you fall I will have to go after you!" Ruffnut said. "Then we both can fall at the same time!" Tuffnut suggested. "Yeah!" she cheered. "Guys! Remember lets keep on task! The sooner we get their the sooner we can leave, so my dad won't fing out" I said. "Aww" whined the twins. "Astrid you've been awfully quiet" I said. "Oh sorry, I thought you were the quiet one" she replied. "Astrid, I cause a mess where ever I go, I think we already established that I'm not the quiet one" I said smiling. "You have a point there" she said. I saw Toothless purposely crash into Stormfly. She hissed at him but he seemed to be saying something to her. For some reason she wasn't mad any more and all she did was nod. Then Stormfly randomly started flying up and down. "Woah, calm down Stormfly!" Astrid yelled. Astrid flew off Stormfly and she was falling above me. I managed to catch her. I saw her hair moving with the wing as I stared directly ibto her eyes. Snotloud coughed. "Oh umm sorry" I said. She punched me. I was about to complain until she kissed me. "Thanks for saving me" she said jumping on Stormfly. I looked at Toothless and he was smirking. "Haha very funny, do you think its over? Because now its viking VS. Dragon!" I muttered to him. "Look its Pirate island!" Snotloud called out.

**Thank you readers for well... Reading this story! Please Review! Its all I beg for! If I get reviews I will continue! Even if its just 1!**


	3. Chapter 3 Arriving

**Okay I'm back! Thank you all for your kind reviews. I like starting stories! Just imagine having all these ideas in your head! Anyways ENJOY!**

**Hiccup Pov**

"Alright we need to aproach from the woods!" I called out. "Why?" Tuffnut asked. "Because! Then they'll see us coming!" I shouted. "Oh, told you Ruffnut!" Tuffnut replied. "I already knew that idiot!" Ruffnut said. "Then why'd you ask?" Tuffnut asked. "I didn't!" she said as they began to fight. "Toothless tell Barf and Belch to keep them apart" I said. Toothless nodded and growled at Barf and Belch. They seemed to understand as they kept the twins apart. "Thanks bud" I muttered. He grumbled something, I'm pretty sure it was a 'you're welcome'. All of us headed into the forest and got off our Dragons. I decided to take Toothless' saddle off and hide it in the bushes. "So Hiccup where do you suggest we look?" Astrid asked. "Well according to the map we go North" I replied. "Woah, woah! Who died and made Hiccup in charge?" Snotloud asked. "Alright then! You want to lead?" I asked holding the map. "Duh! I'll be a better leader!" he gloated. Snotloud held the map out then flipped it many times. "Having trouble there?" I asked grinning. "No no! I got it!" he insisted. Astrid and I exchanged looks. "So where are we headed?" Fishlegs asked. "We head North!" he replied walking. "Uh, that's south" I said.

"Oh, I knew that, lets go!" Snotloud said leading. "You realize you just put our lives in Snotloud's dirty hands?" Astrid asked. "He _did_ want to lead!" I said. "That's what I like about you, you're so humble" Astrid said getting closer to me holding my hand. I heard a faint deep chuckle. I turned around to see Toothless. Wow! My own Dragon is laughing at me! I am _not_ going allow that. "I'm not sure we should trust Snotloud" Tuffnut said. "I don't know, I think we're going the right way" Ruffnut said. "Yeah, because you _like_ Snotloud" Tuffnut said. "I do not like him!" she said turning red. "Make up your mind! Do you like Snotloud or Fishlegs?" Tuffnut asked. Ruffnut was very red now. She tackled Tuffnut. I saw Snotloud with a mixture of cockiness, pride, and confusion. Scratch that, he always looks confused. While Fishlegs was also blushing. I went over to take away Ruffnut from Tuffnut and Astrid took Tuffnut from the clutches of Ruffnut. Ruffnut was still fighting and struggling against my grip that she accidentally punched me.

I fell backwards holding my nose. Astrid gasped and let go off Tuffnut. "Oh you're going to pay for that!" Astrid said tackling Ruffnut. My nose was bleeding but I didn't care. "**STOP!**" I yelled. Everybody was quiet and Astrid stopped fighting with Ruffnut. "Stop fighting! All of you are making us look bad in front of the Dragons" **(A/N Alpha and Omega moment LOL) **I said while the Dragons laughed at us. We all had a good laugh. "Hiccup, you're bleeding" Astrid said concerned. "I'm fine let me just wash it off" I said leaving. As I washed my face in the lake I saw one of Alvin's men there. I took off running. I think he heard me though. "Stop!" he yelled. I cursed my leg as it kept squeaking. "Guys!" I yelled catching my breathe. "What happened?" Snotloud asked. "One of Alvin's men nearly saw me! But right now he is trying to find me!" I said. "What do we do now?" Fishlegs asked. "We fly away from here!" Astrid said. "But what if they see us?" Snotloud asked. "We can only do one thing!" I said. "What?" Tuffnut asked. "We run!" I replied. "But what about the Dragons?" Fishlegs asked. "They are faster than us! We'll meet them at the other side!" I replied. I went towards Toothless. "Toothless, get your friends out of here, do not fly! We'll meet you at the other side!" I said. He looked at me as if he didn't want to leave. "Its alright, now go!" I said. He nodded as he and his friends left.

I put on a hood I had brought with me. The others did the same as we held weapons. "Oy! Hold up" Alvin's guy yelled. We ran very fast. I decided to lead the group. I jumped the log and kept on going. We curved through trees and jumped over boulders. We were at a dead end. "Gottcha!" he said. I started climbing the wal behind us. "What are doing?" Astrid whispered. "Trying to live" I replied. We all started to climb. Snotloud took the lead. "Help" Fishlegs said. I looked back to see Fishlegs slipping. The guard stood there waiting for him to fall and attack. "I held out my hand, and with all my strengnth, in my opinoin not a lot, I took him up. As we got up Snotloud mooned the guard. Astrid turned away and nearly barfed. "Snotloud that's enough!" I said. "Really what is he going to do?!" Snotloud asked. An arrow shot out making Snotloud jump back and dodge it. "Okay! I think we should leave" Fishlegs said. "So do I, Snotloud do you still have the map?" I asked. "What map?" he asked. We all gasped. "Don't tell me you-" Astrid gritted. "Relax, I was just kidding I have it" he said taking it out. "That's a shocker" Tuffnut said. "For once he actually didn't lose something important" Ruffnut said. I took the map. "Okay we're here, and we need to get to the meadow and lake, I think that's we're the Dragons are going" I said. "What if they're not there?" Fishlegs asked. "There's only one way to find out" Astrid said lugging her pack. We walked towards the woods. "You never cease to amaze me" Astrid told me. "I don't know why you like me so much" I said. "I like you because your brave" she said. "I'm not the only brave one" I said. "But you have the biggest heart" she said kissing me. "Hiccup can I lean against you? I'm kinda tired" Astrid asked. "Sure, if you want I can carry you" I said grinning. She punched me. "I'm not that weak" she said. "But I like to be your strong man"

**Guess what?! Today starts Winter Break! More Updates now for the next 2 1/2 weeks! I will never stop loving you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4 Finding the way

**Woah people calm down! First off all I would never be mad at someone who reviews a lot. I love all reviews! I watched HTTYD **_**again! **_**More inspiation ENJOY!**

**Toothless Pov**

"Everybody lets head this way" I said leading. "Why can't we just fly?" Hookfang asked. "Well if you want to get caught be the Pirates be my guest" Meatlug said. "Alright _leader_ where do you suggest we go?" Barf asked. "We just circle and go to the other side" I replied. "Where exactly is the other side?" Stormfly asked. "Easy, we just have to find out if we are North, East, South, or West" Belch said. "How do we find out?" Nightstar asked. "Isn't North where the wind comes from?" I asked. "Oh yeah! Now we just have to fing out where the wind is blowing from!" Hookfang said. I stood still and waited. From the direction we were walking in the wind was blowing. "Okay in front of us is North" I said. "So which way are we supposed to go?" Meatlug asked. "Ugh..! Do I have to do _everything?!_" I groaned. "Well you _are_ the leader, so you _lead_ us" Nightstar said. Everybody nodded. I rolled my eyes. "I'm thinking we head West, by the way West is the left off us" I said. "Wheres left?" Hookfang asked. "This is hopeless" I muttered. "C'mon Hookfang! Stop being so empty brained" Stormfly said. "Oh I got it! This is West!" he said. "That's East" I said. We all headed West. I decided to jump from tree to tree.

"Could you slow down!" Meatlug asked. "I agree with the Gronkle" Hookfang said. "He's used to being on foot!" Belch said. "Remember he used to only travel by foot when he wasn't with Hiccup since-" Barf started. "Alright we get it" I growled behind a tree facing them. "Nightstar why don't you jump like Toothless does?" Stormfly asked. "Well I _can_, but I'm not that used to it" Nightstar replied. "Oh yeah, I bet you can't" I said smirking. "I can!" she said. "I think we should just back up" Belch said. "Are you kidding? Something interesting is about to happen!" Hookfang said. Nightstar and I grared at eachother. Our eyes were slits as she squinted her eyes. _**WOOSH! **_Nightstar jumped on at tree. Her pace was slow but soon picked up. As she got to the last tree Nightstar turned around and stuck her tongue at me. I went up to her jumping trees also. We we're going fast. "Hey wait up!" Stormfly said. "That's it! I'm going to fly" Meatlug said. "But what about the humans?" Barf asked. "What are the chances of humans seeing me and can't we just attack them?" she asked. "If we attack them they'll know are arrival and try to go after our humans!" Stormfly said. I looked back seeing Meatlug lift of the ground a little. "Who's there?" a human asked. Not any if our humans though. I stopped. "Hide!" I said to them. I blended in a shawdow. Meatlug was in the bushes. Barf and Belch were hiding ing a two bark tree. Hookfang was hiding behind a boulder. I couldn't find Nightstar. "Come out! Or I'll find you the hard way!" the human yelled. The human started smelling the air. "Smells like _Dragons" _he said. I felt something hit me. "Ow!" I hissed. "What are you doing here?" a voice asked. Yup I knew that voice. "What am _I _doing here?" I whispered offended. "Yes! That's what I asked" Nightstar said. "I was here first!" I claimed.

"No you weren't" she said. "I can tell you are there!" the human said coming towards the shadow. He neared us. I quickly moved behind the tree only to crash into something. "Aha!" the human said thinking I was still in the shadow. "Oh... I must be hearing things" the man said before walking away. I saw Nightstar was on top of me. "That wasn't such a good idea" she said shaking herself on me. "You think?" I hissed. "So now what?" Nightstar asked. "You wanna make-out?" I asked. She looked at our current position and blushed. "Shut up" Nightstar muttered embarrassed getting up. I started smirking and I made my way up to my friends. "You can come out now!" I yelled. "That human smelled nasty" Belch said. "You smell nasty" Barf said. "How would you know? You smell exactly like me!" Belch replied. "Both of you shut up!" I growled. "Where do we go now?" Stormfly asked. "I forgot , where is West?" Hookfang asked. "Where do you suppose the humans are?" Meatlug asked. "Why are you all worrying? We are _Dragons! _For Thors sake! Humans or no humans we will eventually find them. We can take care of ourselves!" Nightstar said. I was about to speak until I smelled something familiar. I kept smelling and I was headed towards it. "Where are you- Do you smell that?" Hookfang asked. "Smell wh- Ohh I smell it too!" Stormfly said. I tuned them out as I closer to my destination.

In front of me was a huge meadow! On the other side I saw Hiccup and his friends. I ran towards him. He spotted me. "Hi Toothless good to see you! I hope you guys had an easier time that us" Hiccup said petting us. The other Dragons greeted their humans. Suddenly I had a sudden urge to jump in the soft 'Dragon nip'. I rolled and jumped around along with the others. I saw jumping very high and I saw Hiccup crouched down to where I was going to land. I jumped over him and started rolling around. When I stopped rolling I was next to Nightstar who was resting in the grass. We looked at eachother then laughed. Then I looked into her eyes and got lost in them. I was frozen as we gazed at eachother. As soon as I blinked I saw Hiccup in front of us his head resting on his hands while he grinned at me. _Wait did he __**plan**__this? _I got up and shook myself. "Hiccup where do we go next?" Astrid asked. "East" he replied. "So Toothless anythinginteresting happen while we were gone?" Hiccup asked glancing at Nightstar. I remebered the moment we shared when Nightstar and I were hiding from the human. My eyes suddenly widened and I felt _embarressed._ "Oh something _did! _Care to tell?" Hiccup asked with cockiness in his tone of voice. I growled in response. "Okay then, Mr Grouchy wants to keep it to himself" he said. I grumbled and rolled my eyes. "Dragon -2, Human -2"

**Spoiler alert: Next up is when we see the King! Sorry I couldn't contain myself. Sorry but in the next couple of days I won't be updating because I have other stories to attend to. Thankyou and REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5 Lost

**I feel so ashamed for being lazy! Go ahead yell at me.. Just kidding. I owe you guys this chapter! I hope I am forgiven! ENJOY!**

**Hiccup Pov**

Its not going to be long until Toothless gets me back. "Hiccup where should we go next?" Astrid asked. "Who has the map?" I asked. "Don't you have it?" Snotkoud asked. "No I gave it to you while we were walking" I said. "Oh you did?" Snotloud asked. "Yes I did as a matter of fact" I said getting frustrated. "Well here's the thing" he started. "Don't tell me you lost the map!" Fishlegs said. "Okay I didn't lose the map" he said. "Oh good for a minute their I thought you lost the map" Tuffnut said. "Idiot he did lose the map!" Ruffnut said. "Great, just great, we let you do one job!" Astrid complained. "Alright guys lets keep it together" I said. "Where are we going then?" Fishlegs asked. "I think we should go home" I said. "What? Why?" Snotloud asked. "Its too riskey, and we don't even have a map" I said. "But we're already too close to give up" Ruffnut said. "I don't know guys Alvin and the Outcasts or Piratescan catch us" I said. "How about we let the Dragons lead" Astrid suggested. "Huh?" Tuffnut asked. "Yeah Dragons have good sence of diection" Astrid said.

"You got a point their" I said. "I'm not sure" Snotloud said. "Are you doubting your Dragon?" Fishlegs asked. Hookfang snapped his head towards Snotloud. "Uhh n-no of course not!" he said quickly. Then Hookfang continued to whatever he was doing. "Okay guys it might be just me but I'm hungry" Tuffnut said. "Now that I think about it, I'm hungry too" Ruffnut said. "Lets stop for a bit and eat" I said. We went to the woods and made a fire and we ate. The Dragons went and got fish. "So _if _we do find this treasure what are you going to do with it?" I asked. "I will buy as many foreign things as I want from Trader John" Tuffnut said. "All I want it a house separated from him!" Ruffnut said. "I'll get enough miney for the ladies to come over my place, or get my own place for ladies to come too" Snotloud said wriggling his eyebrows. "I will get new things for Meatlug" Fishlegs said. "I saw this silver sword the other day" Astrid said. "Wow you guys definitely want certin things" I said. "And what about you Hiccup?" Ruffnut asked. "Me?" I asked.

"Yes you, what do you want?" Astrid asked. "W-what? Nahh, I'm just here for the jouney" I replied. Everybody looked at me. "C'mon we know that's not it" Fishlegs said. "Yeah drop the act cousin" Snotloud said."Okay okay, I want new material for my inventions" I said. "So should we keep walking?" I asked. "Yeah when the sun starts to come down we'll hut the sack" Astrid said. "Were should we go first?" Ruffnut asked. "That's up to the Dragons" I said. I whisled to call Toothless. "Toothless can you lead?" I asked. "Why does your Dragon get to lead?" Snotloud asked. "Nightfury's are intelligent, swift, resourceful, and have a good sence of direction" I said. "What if Hookfang can lead too?" Snotloud asked. "Considering your smarts, we should stick to my Nadder" Astrid said. "Why a Nadder?" Fishlegs asked. "Well Stormfly is also smart, and light on ger feet" Astrid replied. "Come on guys we can't Toothless lead" I said. "Although I agree with your theory Astrid, Stormfly shouldn't be the leader because she has a blind stop" Fishlegs said. "Guys" I called out. "I think Meatlug should lead, she also has smarts and she's a good at observation" Fishlegs said. "If she leads she'll slow us down!" Tuffnut said. "*Gasp* How dare you say that!" Fishlegs said. "Well believe it, our Zippleback should lead!" Ruffnut said. "Pfft, why? Your Dragon isn't any better then mine" Snotloud said. "Our Dragon has twice the smarts!" Ruffnut said. "Yeah mostly because he has two heads" Tuffnut said. "Exactly, they'll fight two much since obviously they will both have a different sence of diection" Astrid said. I don't know how long they been fighting abot this.

"Guys!" I yelled. "What?" they all asked. "I think the Dragons chose themselves" I said. "Who's leading?" Astrid asked. "Star is" I replied. I watched the smaller Nightfury come in front and began walking. "Look I don't think we are going to be able to cover up much ground after we wasted that time" I said. "Then we split up" Snotliyd suggested. "Its getting late, and we'll get lost if we split up" Fishlegs said. "What? Are you scared of the dark?" Tuffnut asked. "No!" he defended. "No guys he's right we stay together" I said.

**Toothless Pov**

After us fighting on who should lead, we decided to go with Nightstar. I just noticed that the humans we're also fighting on who should lead. It was getting dark and I had that feeling again. The feeling that something is calling me. I hadn't had this feeling since... The Queen. I shook myself many times but the feeling stayed. "Flame, I feel weird" Nightstar said. I nearly forgot that Nightstar has never had this feeling. "Where ever you feel like going, resist the urge to go" I said. "I-I can't my head hurts, I need to go, its just that I don't know where" she said. I looked over to my friends and they were havibg the same problem. "Guys, do you feel that too?" I asked. "Yes, we need to go!" they said hissing to themselves. I tried so hard to fight it but it was too late. As I made a loud screech I headed towards the sky Nightstar and my friends following. I had no idea where I was going, but my intinct kept telling me where. I felt trapped, I felt like a _real animal. _As if my natural preditor was taking over me. I still remained strong, for my brother and best friend Hiccup. If the others were turning into that I would slap some sence into them. We arrived at a near by island. As we got inside their was another pit and their were many Dragons on the sides. I saw a big red head stick out of the pit. "WELCOME I AM THE KING!" The gigantic Dragon yelled.

**Thank you everybody. I am sooo happy! I also can't wait until... (*Dramatic pause*) How to train your Dragon 2! So questions, comments, reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6 The King

**Yep, oh so I am putting off three of my other stories just to continue this one. Yep I'm soo smart! Anyways ENJOY!**

**Toothless Pov**

"YOU WILL NOW ONLY OBEY ME!" the King said. We could only nod our heads. I tried so hard not to. Then he put us off. I know what I need to do. I need to kill him. I just don't know how though. This King has more control than the Queen. I also need Hiccup's scent to make him have less control over me. Humans scent, always beats mind control, usually. I went over to my friends and tried to get them out of the state. "Are you alright?" I asked. "Yeah, nothing new" Barf and Belch said. "I just have a headache" Hookfang said. "Oh no! I think I'm panicking!" Meatlug said. "Great, I'm just _great!" _Stormfly snapped. I went over to Nightstar. "Nightstar?" I asked nudging her. She looked up with her big green eyes. "What was that feeling?" Nightstar asked. "The feeling of being controled" I replied. "What? Controled?" she asked. I nodded. "So what are we going to do?" Meatlug asked. "Hello.." a voice called. I turned my head to see a dark blue Thunderdrum. "So, you're the new Dragons called huh?" he asked. "Unfortunatly, we are" I muttered. "Okay so there's a Deadly Nadder, there are many here" he said. "I'm Stormfly" she said. "And there's a Gronkle, there are many here" he said "I'm Meatlug" she said. "And there's a Zippleback, still a lot" he continued. "I'm Barf" "I'm Belch" they both said. "How about the Monstrous Nightmare, sadly there are a lot of you" the Thunderdrum muttered. "I'm Hookfang" he said.

"Then lastly, theres the rarest of them all, the one Dragon that is not here, the one Dragon everybody wants to kill, the offspring of death and lightning its self... The Nightfury" he finished. "Oh so he gets the long introduction" Hookfang complained. "And there's two Nightfury's at that, a male, and a female, what a coincidence now your offspring will go on" he said. Nightstar's and my eyes widened and this didn't go un noticed "Ohh I see, well you both better hurry, your only getting even more rare, either way you had your chance because the King does not allow mating" he said. Things just got even more akward because of the situation. "What are we doing here?" Nightstar blurted out changing the subject. "Well the King basically sensed you, and since he only gets lazier, he gets as many Dragons as possible" he replied. "Well yeah, most of us are familiar with the concept" I said. "What do you mean?" the Thunderdrum asked. "Most of us were in-slaved by the Queen" Stormfly said. "Queen? Oh yeah I've heard of her. They say a legendary Nightf-, ohhhh I'm guessing that's you" he said. I nodded. "I need my partner to defeat him though" I said. "That's going to be a tough one, the King does not let anyone out, how did you get out from the Queen?" he asked. "I'm going to make this simple, I got shot down so I couldn't get back to the Queen" I said."Ohh, still I didn't hear that there were two Nightfury's" he said.

"We didn't meet her until after" Hookfang said. "Then I'm pretty sure that she's confused right now" he said refering to Nightstar. "Yes" she replied.

"Alright then, when ever you feel your head hurt that means you go into that island near us and attack humans for food. Then you drop it into this pit as fast as you can. Everybody is assaigned a job, Nightfury's job is to distract human and knock down as many buildings as possible. The thing is not getting caught, well you won't since you're so fast. Sometimes when he gets desperate, the King will also send you to get him fish. The rules are, no leaving or you will get eaten, feed him as fast as possible, don't die or get caught, always complete orders, always attack humans, never let your guard down because its every Dragon for themselves, and the last tragic rule, no mating, in this case it qualifies you two" he said. "This is a big process" Nightstar said slowly. All of us nodded. "When's the next feeding?" Meatlug asked. "The next feeding is not until tomorrow" he said. "At dawn or dusk?" Barf asked. "At dawn, until then this island is now your home" the Thunderdrum said walking away. "I"m going to stay with my species" Belch said. "So am I, it'll be interesting meeting other Nightmare's" Hookfang said. Soon all of my friends went to their kind. I know we will all meet up at this spot again soon. "Well you are my only species, so where do you want to stay?" I asked.

"I don't know, lets look around" Nightstar replied walking. I followed her looking around at the other Dragons. Some cowered at my presence, some glared at me, and others were whispering things about me (?) I used my sensitive ears to pick up what they were saying.

"Who's that?"

"Those are the new recruits"

"Look they are Nightfury's!"

"I heard the male one took out the Queen with only one other"

"Ohh, really now that's pretty hot"

"Yeah too bad that female is probably his mate"

"Do you think he will free us?"

"Maybe but they say he needs the other to help him"

"From another Dragon?"

"No another human!"

"He gets along with humans?"

"Him and his friends"

"Lets just hope he will save us"

"He will I know it!"

"Yeah right doubt it!"

"You have to have faith"

"Its the only thing we can have"

"Oh look, I think he looked at me!"

"Don't get your hopes up"

"They say its a tie on who is more dangerous, Nightfury or the King"

"Maybe if the King wouldn't of had mind control, I'd say Nightfury"

"True, very true"

"Oh look I think he can hear us"

"Either way, we have to focus on our job tomorrow!"

"Very good, lets risk a day of almost getting killed"

"Its not like we have a choice"

The many voices eventually died out. As we kept walking we reached a small like cave that can at most fill up Nightstar and I. Both of us pressed our bodies together and I put my wing around her. "Get ready for tomorrow" I said. "Why?" she asked. "You are not going to like your wake up call" I replied. "My first job as a slave" Nightstar said. "You make it sound more horrible than it is" I muttered. I knew she was right though. I shivered invoulantarily at the thought of Nightstar having battle scars. But as long as she flies fast enough in the air, she'll be fine. This is going to be very very cold night...

**Thank you very much and porfavor (please) REVIEW! I love you guys.**


	7. Chapter 7 Raid

**Sorry my intenet is not working. Awww. So does any one know what happened to the show Dragon Riders of Berk? The show hasn't come on latley. Oh well ENJOY!**

**Hiccup Pov**

Toothless made a very loud roar making us all cover our ears. I saw them all fly away. "Toothless!" I called out as loud as I could. He ignored me and all the Dragons flew away. "What's happening?" Fishlegs asked. "Hiccup why did they leave?" Astrid asked. "I don't know Astrid, I don't know" I said frowning. We all stayed quiet for a minute. "So now what?" Snotloud asked. "We keep on moving" I replied. "What about the treasure?" Ruffnut asked. "What about the treasure." Astrid stated. "Are we still going for it?" Tuffnut asked. "No" I replied starting to walk. "Why?" Tuffnut asked. "We are already risking ourselves, we need to get out of here as soon as possible" I said. "Hiccup, what about the Dragons?" Astrid asked worry in her voice. "I'm not sure, I, least of all want to leave Toothless here, but we can't go looking for our Dragons" I said. "Why not?" Snouloud asked. "Because they can be anywhere! We can expose ouselves to Alvin, and what if they went in different directions? It'll take much more longer than finding the treasure" Astrid said. "Then how do we get back?" Fishlegs asked. "We have a way" I said.

"How?" Tuffnut asked. "It will be risky but we have no other choice unless our Dragons come back" I said. "Just tell us already!" Ruffnut said getting impatient. "In Alvin's village there are boats right?" I asked. "Woah, you're not actually thinking if taking one of his boats do you?" Fishlegs asked. "Well yeah, the plan is to slowly sneak our way into Alvin's village, then grab one of his boats, sail to Berk, and bring back up to find our Dragons" I said. "You know, if that plan fails we can get killed" Snotloud said. "I love it!" Tuffnut said. "Its not about loving it, its about getting out of here" Astrid said. "So should we find shelter for the night?" Ruffnut asked. I nodded. We all walked around. "I still can't believe our Dragons ditched us!" Snotloud complained. "What are you talking about? Its obvious your own Dragon hates you!" Tuffnut said. "My Dragon does not hate me! We just... have our differences" Snotloud replied. "Yeahh sure" Ruffnut said sarcastically. "Well I'm surprised Fishlegs didn't kidnap his Dragon before it went off!" Snotloud said. "Hey! That was only once let it go!" Fishlegs said. "That is if Meatlug isn't chained up around here" Snotloud still teased. "I bet Hookfang is so happy that he isn't with you!" Fishlegs said turning red with anger. "Guys! All we have to do is get through this night! Is that so hard to do?!" I yelled.

"He started it!" both of them said pointing at eachother. I rolled my eyes and stopped at a big cave. "Alright, we will spend the night here" I said. With nothing said we layed down and went to sleep. I couldn't sleep though. I kept worrying that something bad would happen. I got up and sat outside the cave. I hadn't felt this nervous since the night before I had to 'kill' my first Dragon in front of the whole village. "Couldn't sleep?" Astid asked behind me. "No not really" I replied. "Spit it out, what's the matter?" she asked. "I'm worried" I said. "About what?" she asked. "How stupid my decision was on letting you guys come, on me coming" I said. "Why was it stupid?" she asked. "I put all your lives in danger. I'm risking all your lives tomorrow" I said. "What are you talking about? Who has been leading us this whole time?" she asked. "Me bu-" I got cut off. "Who has kept us alive with his brilliant ideas?" she asked. "Me" I said. "And who has come up with the plan to get us out of here, and to top it all off you've been the most hopefull" Astrid said. "You're right Astrid! Thank you for making me feel so much better" I said. I gave her a big kiss. "No problem, hey can I sleep with you tonight? Its getting kind of chilly" Astird said. I smiled and hugged her.

**Toothless Pov**

I woke up to a big, load roar. My eyes immiditaly flew open and I felt alert. I turned to my side and saw Nightstar startled and also alert. I gave her a reasuring lick on her cheek. Nightstar gave me a bitter smile and we both stood up. As another roar was called, we took that as a signal to come in by the King along with everyone else. Surprisingly Nightstar and I were in the front listening to the King. I scanned around the place and found Hookfang, Stormfly, Meatlug, Barf, and Belch. Nightstar managed to keep her head up bravley. "YOU NIGHTFURY'S WILL SERVE ME GREAT BENIFIT! I BELIEVE YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR JOB IS! IF YOU PROVE TO ME THAT YOU ARE WORTHY I WILL NOT EAT YOU! SINCE YOU ARE MALE AND FEMALE YOU SHOULD KNOW THE RULES BY NOW, SO GO ALL OF YOU! GET OUT TO GET ME SOME FOOD! The King yelled. "Do your best" I told Nightstar. She merely nodded. We flew out into the Outcast/ Pirate island. The sun was not up yet so everything was still dark. I found myself blending in perfectly with the sky. But this was not the time to enjoy flying. This is the time to survive. I circled the island once to gain speed. Then *****_**whoop! **_**BOOM* **went my fireball exploding into a building. All of the Dragons waited for Nightstar to shoot for the raid to begin. She shot one at a big wooden building. Then the other Dragons went to do the dirty work. My wings made a high pitched sound. I searched for Nightstar. She was on the opposite side of where I was in the village. The words I berely heard before I shot was "Nightfury?" "Yes a Nightfury!" " That's impossible I've never seen a Nightfury during these raids!" "Cover up its NIGHTFURY!". *****_**whoop! **_**BOOM.***

**Surprised you didn't I? I did two chapters because I needed to make up for the time that my internet was down. In my spare time I made two chapters. So please REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Raid part- 2

**New chapter! Well obviously, right? Oh so I'm updating every one day. Like one day today, I update, then next I don't. Get it? Well I'll shut up ENJOY!**

**Toothless Pov**

I looked below me and saw, Alvin. "What's this about a Nightfury?!" Alvin asked coming out of his house.

As if on que I shot at his house, blowing it to shreds, and pieces. I looked out for Nightstar, making sure she was careful.

"No! Kill the Nightfury! I will not have this on my island! These Dragons will not win!" Alvin yelled.

"But Alvin, nobody's ever killed a Nightfury and lived to tell the tale!" one of Alvin's men said.

"I don't care! Its either you die by the Dragons, or you die by me!" Alvin threatened and grabbing his shirt.

The man nodded and they grabbed more weapons. Then at the same time Nightstar and I shot at the weapon shed.

"Huh? Would you look at that? There are two Nightfury's! Men, protect the food and weapons!" Alvin yelled.

I saw a Nightmare about to be killed, so I shot a fireball at Alvin's guy. Yes, many swords were thrown at me. All of them missed. A lot missed by far, some not so close, but none managed to go through me. I continued to shoot below me. I can tell many Dragons were relived because Nightstar and I were covering them. I wasn't going to shoot everything, because they would still need to fish for us. I circled the Villge again then somebody yelled "Nightfury! Get down!". *****_**woop **_**BOOM* **I was observing Nightstar, and she was going really fast. I saw her hesitating where exactly to shoot, which was making her slow down. If she slows down, there will be a possibility of her getting caught. I flew as fast as I could to her.

"Nightstar, shoot as those tall buildings to distract the humans" I said as quick as possible before turning to my posistion.

At first she looked surprised to see me, but then she understood. Normaly, I'm not the one to help, but I do love that female Nightfury, so I will help her, no matter what it will cost me. I spotted Stormfly get caught be a net along with other Nadders. I flew very fast and shot at the net.

"Noo! Oh no! Stupid Nightfury! Now Alvin's really going to kill me!" an outcast/ pirate said.

Stormfly gave me a thank you nod right before carrying the fish away. Nothing new though. Barf and Belch were gassing the house, while Meatlug took the food away. The we heard a familiar sound. All of us froze still. The King was calling us to feed him. We took that signal, and we left the island. Before I left I head a cry of pain. I snapped my head and saw an arrow peircing into Nightstar's leg. My eyes turned into slits and as fast as I could I shot and killed the human that shot the arrow. Barf and Belch saw this, so they gassed there, so Nightstar can get away. The humans would be able to see us if we stayed there. The sun was just berely on the horizon. I flew along with the other Dragons back to the other island. I could of sworn I heard someone calling my name. I ignored, and flew next to Nightstar. I saw that the arrow was still in her scales. As she flew, Nightstar kept cringing because of the pain. If the King hadn't called at the exact moment Nightstar was going to dodge that arrow, she wouldn't of gotten hurt. I wasn't going to say something to him or else I'd get eaten. I really need Hiccup. I wonder how he was doing.

**Hiccup Pov**

I woke up right before the sun was even up. I heard something at a near by village.

"Guys, wake up! Come one wake up!" I yelled shaking all of them, even lightly kicking the heavy sleeper, Snotloud.

"What's the matter Hiccup?" Astrid asked rubbing her eyes and getting up off the hard ground.

"Do you hear that?" I asked going out of the cave.

"Woah, you woke us up, just because you heard a noise outside? Not cool Hiccup" Snotloud said.

"Wait. I think I hear it too!" Fishlegs said putting his helmet on and walking a little towards the sound.

"It sounds like a battle!" Ruffnut said while shaking her brother and hitting him with a helmet.

"And what does that mean?" Snotloud asked now getting up with a bad attitude.

"Doesn't Alvin still suffer from the Dragon's raiding this island in the mornings?" Astrid asked.

"Why do they have to come to early?" Tuffnut asked while he was faced down in the ground.

"Wait, the only reason Dragon's raid, is because they have to bring food to something" I said.

"Are you saying that there is another Death out there?" Fishlegs asked shaking.

"But if there's another Death, do you think that's why our Dragons left?" Astrid asked me.

"Their's only one way to find out, we have to go to the village. If we figure out that our Dragons are their we can leave as soon as possible!" I said.

"But Alvin's there! How are we going to get through without getting caught?" Snotloud asked.

"They are going to be busy with fighting of the Dragons that they won't even notice us" I replied.

"Well then lets go! I can't wait to get of this island and get back to my bed!" Tuffnut said.

"What if Alvin see's us?" Astrid asked starting to walk along with me.

"If Alvin does catch us, we run back to the forest, understood everybody?' I asked loudly so my friends could here.

We ran and went to where the noise was coming from. In front of us was a complete disaster. Buildings were all recked, and Alvin's men were scattering all over the place. Some where attacking the Dragons and others were protecting the food. I looked up into the sky to find Toothless, but it was no use because the sky was dark and if he was in the sky he'd be going fast. Just then a last shot was fired. I'd recognize that fireball anywhere. Toothless was here! I knew he was.

"Astrid I think Toothless is here, their was a fireball that looked like a Nightfury's" I said.

"I saw Stormfly too but she was way to far away to spot me" Astrid replied.

"Now that we know that are Dragons will be near by we have to get off this island!" I said trying to lead. I saw the boats and headed towards them.

"And where do you think you're going?!" Alvin asked.

**Cliffy! I hope it was. So yeah I'm still trying to fit in some romance in here. Kinda hard though. Oh well adios, and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9 Running and healing

**Yay! Tomorrow is my special day. My B- day! I wish I could give you all cake but.. Oh well. Enjoy this chapter. **

**Hiccup POV**

"Run!" I yelled going my own way out of Alvin's reach. I watched as my friends scattered everywhere.

"Forget about the Dragons! Capture Stoick's son and the others!" Alvin yelled ordering all the men. They stopped and looked at us. We were now heading towards the forest. I saw Astrid, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs. Where's Snotloud?! My eyes widened as I turned around and saw Snotloud going towards the boats.

"Snotloud! Stop!" I yelled as loud as I could. I ran towards him and waving my arms so he could get off.

"Its okay Hiccup, I'll get us out!" Snotloud said climbing on to a boat.

"No! Snotloud! Stop! Its a trap!" I tried yelling at him.

"Huh?" Snotloud asked. When he stepped abord a Pirate and Outcast was standing there waiting for him. Snotloud was about to jump off but they grabbed him by the end of his shirt.

"Not so fast. Now you must be Spiteloud's boy, ey? I remember him. I hated him! He always cheated at the games, and took away my earnings, I will enjoy killing you!" The Outcast said.

"Stop! Remember what the boss said! You kill him, and Alvin kills you, we still need him!" the Pirate said.I came close and I took out my weapon I had in my pocket, one in both hands.

"Ah, ha, drop the weapon, if you want to see your poor cousin live!" the Pirate said.

"How do you he's my cousin, why don't go ahead and kill him?" I asked not dropping my weapon.

"Ahaha, you're bluffing! We know everything about you! Now drop the weapon and come with us, or if you want to do this the hard way, both of you will come" the Outcast said. I dropped my knives next to me.

"Hiccup! No just leave, save yourself!" Snotloud pleaded.

"Silence! No put your hands where I can see them!" the Outcast said hitting Snotloud. I put my hands up.

"Now let him go" I saidnot making eye contact with either of the men or Snotloud.

"Fine, we have you cornered either way. We have no use of the boy. Dispose of him in the forest" the Pirate said. I heard Snotloud call my name many times but I stood there.

"Now come with me" he said grabbing my arm

"You forgot one thing, always make sure the weapon is out of arms reach" I said grabbing my knive and stabbing him on the leg. The Pirate cried out in pain and I took that as a sign to run. My leg kept squeaking at every step I took. I looked back and saw him chasing me. I Snotloud is also somewhere in the forest, because now the Outcadt is chasing me as well. I slid under a gigantic boalder that made a border. It pays off being skinny. I looked back again and both of them where destroying the rocks to get through. My legs was getting sore, but I can't stop now. I went through the trees jumping and sliding. It seemed as if I was in a big maze. So many twists and turns. One wrong move, and they'd catch me. As I got out of the forest I stopped at my dead end, the freezing sea. I turned around and daw both of them coming closer.

"Gotcha!" they both said. I looked down and saw the waves violently smashing eachother. I jumped into the ice water. I sunk quickly, so I unstrapped my metal leg and swam up. It sank all the way down. I hopped out of the water shaking. I rested at a tree. I was so tired, I closed my eyes for a second and dozed off into a deep sleep.

**Toothless POV**

Before I knew it, we had arrived at the island. I hid behind a rock along with Nightstar. All the Dragons had fed the King now, and fortunately none got eaten. It made me sick seeing the King gulp down food, fish by fish. I remember it also made my mother sick. She would shield me from the Queen. I quickly shoed away the thought.

"COME HERE NIGHTFURY'S!" The King called. We stepped forward and Nightstar was acting unfazed that she was injured. Nobody but Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf, and Belch noticed.

"YOU HAVE SERVED ME WELL, I HAVEN'T EATEN THAT WELL IN AGES! YOU WILL STAY... FOR NOW, WHAT ARE YOUR NAMES?" he asked. "I am Nightstar!" she said boldly. "I am Flame!" I said bravley. "VERY WELL NIGHTSTAR AND FLAME" he repeated before dismissing us. Nightstar and I came to our own little cave, away from the others. I saw Nightstar trying to take off the arrow. It was to deep in her leg.

"Oww, Flame please take the weapon out of me" Nightstar pleaded.

"Look away, and clench your teeth. This is going to hurt" I said biting on one end of it.

I pulled it away as fast as I could. Nighstar made a small shriek and dug her claws into the ground. I stored the arrow just in case. I went on one side of the island and fished. I caught a couple of fish as a lake in the island. Now the hard part was fighting for it. Some Terror's and a Nightmare came my way. The Terrors were easy to fight off. Just blowing fireballs inside of them. The Nightmare though, snapped at me to get me away. I retracted my teeth and dug into its neck, then rolled to injure it. He surrendered and left me. I took the fish back to my spot.

"You didn't have to fish for me, I could've done it myself" Nightstar said.

"I need you to be healthy for tomorrow" I said pushing the fish to her. She did eat, which was a good sign.

"So is this it? Are we just going to do this everyday?" Nightstar asked taking bites.

"No, well the Queen would let us out, sometimes, only because she knew we'd come back" I said.

"Will we ever get out Flame?" she asked.

"I promise we will get out, now about that wound" I said as her wound started oozing out blood. I came over to her and licked it. I cleaned the blood off, and I made sure her cut wouldn't get infected. Slowly, my licks were healing her and strengthening her scales. I sighed out loud, I know that this will turn into a scar.

"What's wrong?" Nightstar asked worried.

"I never wanted you in this. I didn't want you with any scars" I said gazing at her eyes.

"Its okay, scars make you look tough, don't blame yourself" she said.

"I just don't want you to go through what I went through" I said hiding my tail and looking down.

"If you blame youself I will bite you or pin you!" she threatened.

"But-" I got caught off as I was pinned to the ground.

"Don't make me bite you!" she threatened again.

"Alright, its not my fault, not all of it at least" I muttered.

"I'm glad you killed that human" Nightstar said.

"I thought you would've said 'you didn't have to kill that human'" I said.

Then Nightstar gave me a full lick on the lips making me shudder and giving me a pleasant shiver.

"Thank you"

**Boy, I had a lot to write! So I would like to thank the following**

**Zuri123**

**Guest**

**Serpavia**

**Clay**

**Togekiss0**

**Guest**


	10. Chapter 10 Plan

**So what up. I took a break, I might end this story soon because I'm running out of ideas. You can submit, if you want. Either way ENJOY!**

**Toothless POV**

"Do you still blame yourself?" Nightstar asked eyeing me not getting off me either.

"Yes" I replied not looking at her and not minding her on me. After all, she's not heavy. Then she gave another lick on my lips making me shiver.

"Stop!" I said chuckling instead of an annoyed tone of voice. I decided to look at her now.

"Then stop blaming youself! My cut is already healing. Now admit it, it wasn't your fault" Nightstar said.

"I don't know. I kind of want to say it was my fault to get another lick" I said giving her a smirk.

"Oh, ha ha. I think I've made my point, besides remember what the King said. No mating" she said getting off me.

"I don't think that counts as mating, and we _weren't _mating. Unless you want to" I said winking at her. Her face turned scarlet. I laughed at her.

"Stop laughing!" she said turning away. I could tell she was laughing but angry.

"Your face was all red, I could see it through your scales" I replied getting her to look at me.

"Changing the subject, when does the next raid begin?" Nightstar asked.

"Tomorrow in the morning again, you only give him food once a day, although he does eat a lot" I said. She smiled. Then, I heard someone come in our cave. I growled.

"Woah, calm down, it's just us!" Hookfang said coming in along with the others

"You realize this cave is not big enough for all of us?" Nighstar asked.

"Then you guys come out!" Meatlug said. We came out and went behind the rock we were by when we first arrived.

"You growled at us. I guess old habbits never die" Stormfly said.

"What do you mean? I'm not surprised he growled, but what do you mean by old habbits?" Nightstar asked.

"Lets just say when Toothless' mother di-" Belch began to talk but I interrupted when I growled at him.

"Uh, passed away, Toothless wasn't the most 'social' Dragon. He never let himself show, unless it was a raid. And it could happen again, to all of us" Barf said.

"It could happen to all of us? How?! The King can't be that powerfull, can he?" Nightstar asked.

"Actually he can. When our human scent leaves us, we will become wild again. It will take more time for you though" Hookfang said.

"Why me?" she asked tilting her head.

"Because you're a Nightfury. Nightfury's have more power against these kind of Dragons" I said.

"You're a Nightfury too, why won't it take longer for you too?" she asked her voice filled with worry.

"When my mother, uh, passed away, I didn't have anything to fight for. You do. Plus, I was already inslaved, we all were. The feeling is too familiar for us to resist" I said.

"Exactly, and if we get turned into that, its your job to save all of us" Stormfly said.

"That's a lot of pressure for me! Lets just have hope that we can get your humans and save all these Dragons" Nighstar said.

"She's right. Lets make a plan. So.. Anyone got one?" Belch asked.

"I do. And of course I am the only one who does. When the King lests us roam we get our humans. Then with their scent we can get out of the King's mind control, hopefully. Then altogether we will defeat him" I said.

"What's the plan if mind control takes over us. What's Nightstar's plan?" Stormfly asked.

"She finds Hiccup, and if she can't snap us out of it. She will defeat the King with Hiccup" I said.

"What if I fail?" Nightstar asked.

I stood silent for a bit. "Then we all die" I replied.

**Hiccup POV**

I opened my eyes. I was rested but a little tired. Then I heard a noise. I wanted to run, but I didn't have my prosthetic leg with my. I unsteadily got up. I hopped and hid.

"Where is he?" I heard a voice ask. This voice was the voice of a teenager. It was Astrid.

"Astrid, is that you?" I asked coming out of my hiding place.

"Hiccup? You're okay!" Astrid said coming over to hug me. I hugged her back.

"Are you guys done making-out? Snotloud asked crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

"Snotloud! What happened after they took you?" I asked releasing Astrid.

"The guys just threw me into the forest and I ran. After that I heard the Pirate yelling. I figured you ran away" Snotloud replied.

"What happened to you?" Tuffnu asked.

"You look like a mess" Ruffnut pointed out. I realized I did took terrible. I straightened myself out a bit.

"I stabbed the Pirate and I ran away. They cornered me, but I jumped into the water. I was sinking so I took off my metal leg" I replied pointing down. They gasped and Fishlegs looked as if he would faint.

"How are you going to walk?" Astrid asked holding on to my shoulder to make sure I wouldn't fall.

"I could either hop, or make a substitude with the saddles that we dropped off when we arrived" I suggested.

"Lets go then, oh and Hiccup, I don't know if this is personal or not, but does your, uh, legs hurt?" Fishlegs asked.

"Eh, you kind of get used to it. Although, I'd rather be able to walk or limp, rather than than to hop around" I replied. He nodded as a response. Astrid did help me by letting me lean on her shoulder while hopping.

"Uh, Hiccup" Snotloud whispered into my ear.

"What?" I asked calmly.

"Thanks for uh, saving me back there" Snotloud said continuing to whisper.

"Your welcome" I replied smiling at my cousin.

"You tell anyone, and I will pumble you! You got that pipsqueak!" Snotloud threatened. I nodded but continued to grin.

"We have to be very quiet now, even more than before" Astrid said.

"Well before we didn't have Alvin chasing after us" Ruffnut said.

"You mean chasing after Hiccup" Tuffnut said.

"Do you think our Dragons will come back?" Fishlegs asked getting in the converstation.

"If they raid the village again, or I can shoot down Toothless again" I said joking around. They all looked at me as if I was going to do that.

"You guys! I am not shooting down Toothless again! What if his other half of his tail falls off?" I asked.

"Then you make him another tail, duh!" Tuffnut said raising his hands up as if solving a problem.

"That is not an option! I have an idea this time!" Astrid said jumping causing me to jump along with her.

"A women is thinking! Thank Thor! He has blessed us today!" Snotloud said which earned him a punch in the face.

"We each take a Dragon and ride it to the island to find our Dragons" Astrid said.

"That actually might work. Astrid you're a genius!" I said smiling. She blushed.

"I think I'm going to puke" Snotloud said pretending to gag and putting his hands to his mouth. After walking for a large amount of time we found the place where we landed. I hopped and took things out of the saddle. Now how do I turn a Nightfury's saddle into a leg?

**So thank you for reading, if you did. Like I said, submit any ideas. If I like them, I'll use them. Most of the time I will.**


	11. Chapter 11 Defeating the King

**Hey guys. So this is the last chapter. Its a little long, not that long but okay. Thank you to all my reviewers I've had for this story. I love you guys and ENJOY!**

**Hiccup Pov**

I pulled out the metal part off Toothless' saddle. I pounded it into the tree, with Snotloud's help. I probably shouldn't have since he called me weakling. I used the leather to help tie it on me. When I put it on, it felf a little uncomfortable, but I can get used to it.

"So, I'm guessing we're going to have to wait until the Dragons come back, in the Dragon raid, right?" Fishlegs asked.

"When do you think the Dragons will come? I don't wanna have to wait until tomorrow! That's going to be a very long time hiding from Alvin!" Snotloud complained.

"Until then, what are we going to do now? We have a lot of hours to ourself" Ruffnut said crossing her arms.

"We can look for the treasure?" Tuffnut suggesested. We all gave a 'are you stupid' look, which silenced him.

"I'm hungry, lets go look for something to eat" Astrid said starting to lead the way.

"Where are we going or what are we going to eat?, Astrid?" Fishlegs asked catching up to us.

"We're going to eat what we usually eat. Fish. Not raw of course. So, I'm leading you guys to a lake or pond. Then we make a fire" Astrid replied.

"Since when did you become the leader. I thought I was doing a good job" I said joking around.

"Are you doubting my hunting and surving skills, Hiccup?" Astrid asked turning around with a smirk on her face.

"No?" I said more of a question. I gulped hoping it was the right answer. Snotloud gave me a look saying I was dead.

"Good. I didn't think so. Besides, the plan _was _mine." Astrid replied carrying her axe.

"Woah, watch where you point that thing, someone can lose an eye, or a body with that" Tuffnut said.

"That's kinda the idea. If she see's someone dangerous, she attacks. That's the whole reason we have the weapons" Ruffnut said.

We walked into a small lake, it was really small. Then their was fish on the ground.

"Look! Its fish, and we didn't even have to catch it! All we need is a fire now!" Snotloud exclaimed.

"Somethings not right. Why would fish be lying down there?" I asked outloud.

"Are you saying this might be a trap?" Astrid asked not facing me, looking at the fish.

"What if there is someone here stuck on this island along with us?" Fishlegs asked innocently.

"Well I'm starving. Lets go!" Tuffnut said going towards it. Ruffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotloud followed.

"Wait guys! Lets just head back!" I called out going towards them.

"I you Berkians would be gullible enough to fall right into my trap!" Alvin yelled. I tried to run back but Outcasts and Pirated surrounded us.

"How did I know this was going to happen?" I asked to myself sarcastically.

**Toothless POV**

"I think that's the plan for now. I think we should go our seperate ways for now, the King might suspect something" Stormfly said. We all nodded and left.

"Flame, please tell me you won't go all animal instinct on me" Nightstar looking up at him.

"Nightstar, as much as I would love to tell you that, I can't. I can tell you, that I'll resist as long as possible" I replied.

"Okay, but lets get out of this mood. What do you want to do on our temporary home?" Nightstar asked.

"Lets go outside, and explore for a little bit" I said going out. I looked behind me and I found her following. I landed on the soft sand outside of the mountain.

"This island is pretty small, isn't it?" Nightstar asked.

"Yeah, it only needs to fit only a couple hundred Dragons, along with a gigantic one" I said sarcastically. We walked around it, occasionally glaring at other Dragons. The we had to run into the least species of Dragons I like. Terrors. I don't know why they call them Terrible Terrors. Their nothing but bottom of the food chain Dragons. Well, along with humans. If humans as in packs, it might be possible to defeat us though.

"Hey look its those new Nightfury's!" a Terror said suddenly taking a lot of interest in us.

"What do you want?!" I said hissing at them. I'm getting more irrated them usual. I'm getting back into my preditor self. I took one look at Nightstar, and I regained my calmness.

"Hey! You came into _our _territory, I don't think you have the right to ask _us _what do we want!" the Terror snapped back.

"I can easily make this my Territory, and why would I want to purposly run into a low life, helpless, weakling, little Dragon like you?!" I asked growling. I'm having that feeling again.

"Flame? Lets go over there!" Nightstar said taking me away. Before she did, she blew a fireball at the Terror. I smirked at that.

"What was that about?!" Nightstar demanded while sitting up straight on her haunches.

"We each have to defend ourselves, its called surviving!" I said with the same tone as she said.

"Not when you're doing it on purpose. Its not like I like Terrors, but what we're you trying to prove to them?" she asked.

"I was trying to prove that I'm almost the top preditor!" I yelled back in the same tone she had.

"You promised me Flame! Stop acting like this, or else you will never be top preditor, just the next Dragon in line, obeying the King!" Nightstar yelled.

I froze. My head was aching now. _If she's not with you, she's against you! _I know who that voice was. It was the King's trying to act as my inner instinct. I shook my head. _Even the Dragon you've loved most has betrayed you. She's not with you. You have nothing to fight for now. Why not just give in already? If you have no purpose, why fight?_

**Nightstar POV**

I saw Flame shake his head many times. He kept denying things. I came closer to him but he kept backing up. He opened his now slit eyes.

"I'm asuming you've now gone against me?" he asked glaring at me. I was startled now. I got on all fours.

"Depends, what are you going for?" I asked keeping a close eye on him.

"You are just like the others now, aren't you? You're just going to betray me, and leave. I should have just never trusted anyone!" Flame said.

"No, I would never leave you! Flame you promised! What about Hiccup? What about our friends? What about us?" I asked in a weak voice.

"Promises always break. Its better this way. Every Dragon for themselves. Hiccup's just another mere unimportant human. All he did was ruin my tail. Our friends, will only care abou themselves. Now you, you're the question. I'm sure you're just dying to leave this island, and leave me. I can't trust you anymore!" he said.

"You can trust me! We've trusted eachother for a really long time! You can't just deny everything!" I said.

"LIAR!" Flame yelled. He attacked me growling. I dodged it. I was crushed. But I couldn't let my gaurd down now. I can't go soft now. I hissed at him back. He jumped at me full force knocking and pushing me rougly. I got up and swifly attacked from the sides. I managed to catch him off gaurd and I pushed him hard to the ground. Right before I was about to leave I felt four sharp claws swipe me face. It stung badly. I looked up at Flame. For a moment his eyes widened, and I saw deep regret and sorrow in his eyes. They no longer we're slits. I knew this Flame wasn't going to last forever, so I flew as fast as I could away. The last thing I heard him mutter was "Nightstar".

**Hiccup POV**

"Alright Dragon trainer, weather you like it or not, you're going to help us train these Dragons!" Alvin demanded. Alvin had the guards take us into something close to a dungeon. I rolled my eyes.

"Why in Thor's sake would want to help you?" I asked in a sarcastic voice.

"I you ever want to go home alive, or if you ever want to get home with your friends alive, I recomend you help me!" Alvin yelled.

"So I help you, then their's a 50 percent chance of getting out of here, so then you can use the knowlege I gave you to use the Dragons to attack and kill the people of Berk?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Don't give me that tone of voice! You should be frightened that I might kill you!" Alvin continued to yell.

"Who are you, my dad? Either way if you kill me, you'll never get the secrets up the Dragons" I asked looking away from him. He grumbled and backed up from me.

"Ugh! As stubborn as your old man. You're going to have to give in sometime, and I'll finally have the secrets of the Dragons. You two, watch them, they are slick, and they can escape easily" Alvin said.

"Yes Alvin" the Pirate and Outcast said standing with weapons on both sides of the dungeon.

"That went down pretty quickly" Fishlegs said sitting on the cold hard floor.

"What are we going to do now? Its not helping that they took Astrid's weapon away!" Snotloud stated.

"I have another plan!" I whispered so the gaurds wouldn't hear.

"What is it, Hiccup?" Astrid asked. I motioned them to come closer to me. The gaurds looked at us suspiciously.

"In the morning, the gaurds will be to busy with the raid, if someone can get the keys, we might be able to get out of here!" I said.

"Ey! What are you prisoners talking about?!" they demanded banging on the bars.

"Oh we're just talking about how miserable we are here!" I said in a fake whining voice.

"Good, you better be miserable! Now quiet down!" the Outcast said.

**Nightstar POV**

I flew back in the big mountain. I searched for another small cave for me. I knew trouble was going to start if I continued to stay in the same cave with Flame. I started to hear a weak voice in my head as I got into a cave. _Ahh Nightstar. I think we both knew this was going to happen. _I heard the voice, it just didn't faze me much. _Flame left you, he hurt you, do you call that love? _I was starting to realize that, that voice was the King. "He didn't mean to hurt me, he was under **your** spell!" I said outloud. _If he wanted to he could gave resisted, but did he?_ "No he didn't" I muttered. _Exactly, either way he was just going to get in your way. Now you know who you can really trust, no one. You have no one to fight for now, or are you going to tell me otherwise?_ I felt the scratch Flame gave me. I quickly wiped away the blood. What if he's right? Do I have anyone to fight for. Wait, Flame still does love me. I can still save him! Hiccup is still out there, along with the others. All my friends, they still need to get out of here! "No, I will never give in as long as I have something to fight for" I said. _Very well, I didn't think you were going to be this difficult. Eventually you will give in, eventually._ I sighed and curled up. I still couldn't believe Flame did that. I put my paw over my eye, where part of the scratch was. If I was cold now, I am definatley going to be colder.

**~Morning Nightstar Pov~ **

I woke up hearing the sound from before. I got into the group, and away from Flame. I took one glance at him. His face was serious, and he seemed very angry at everything. He saw I was staring so he glared at me. I gladly returned his glare. "YOU ALL KNOW YOUR JOBS, NOW GO!" The King yelled. I flew very fast blending into the night of the sky. I saw Stormfly and I flew next to her.

"Are you still Stormfly, or have you gone all animal instinct?" I asked.

"I'm still Stormfly, why?" she asked still flying agead taking at least one glance at me.

"Flame, he, he is not himself anymore" I said remaining straight while flying.

"I thought he was going to be the last of us to be in that kind of state" Stormfly said.

"I know, so did I. We fought yesterday, he even gave me this scratch on me" I said not looking at her. She turned to me and gasped. I flew ahead to the village. I attacked as I was supposed to. Flame was being more brutal then usual. I accidentally bumbed into him and he hissed at me.

"Watch where you're going!" he said quickly before we both flew away. I growled. Jackass much? I landed in the village. This wasn't my job, but something caught my nose. I countinued to sniff the scent. There were humans surrounding me. I merely shot a fireball and disappeared into the darkness. I found myself in a particular building. I threw fireballs at two humans killing them. I snapped my head, and found Hiccup and his friends.

"Star? Is that you! I'm so glad to see you! Where's Toothless?!" Hiccup asked in joy. I sighed. I backed up and shot at the metal things they were trapped in. Hiccup got out and petted me.

"Where's our Dragons?" Astrid asked me. I went out and showed them. They all split up and went searching.

"Star, why aren't you taking me to Toothless?" Hiccup asked. I shook my head. The Dragons were beginning to go back to the King. I put Hiccup on my back and I took off. I saw Hiccup get down while he was on my back. When we got there I put Hiccup far away and I waited for the Dragons to dump all their fish. Then they all returned to their spots.

"Star?" Hiccup asked while frowning. I took him outside into the sand.

"Why can't I find Toothless?" Hiccup asked. I put my head down for a bit.

"Is, Toothless, d-dead?" Hiccup asked gulping. My eyes widened a I shook my head many times. I heard him give a sigh of relief. Then I smelled, Flame.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called out running towards him. I used my tail to bring him back to me.

"You bought a human back" Flame said glaring hatrid at me.

"I'm surprised you don't know who he is, Flame!" I hissed at him.

"Yes I do, he's my lunch. I haven't had anything freash to eat in a while" he said licking his lips and heading towards Hiccup. I came in front of him.

"He's not your lunch. Now stay away!" I said growling at him.

"For a second I was _almost _scared of your threat, but as you wish, I will have to fight for my food" he said. I kept Hiccup behind me. We both stalked eachother, knowing eachothers weaknesses, studying eachothers movements. We pounced. He tryed to get the upper hand by pinning me and trying to scratch me. I used my back legs to push him off. I flew fireballs at him, and he used even more powerfull ones on me. I was not letting Hiccup down. I bit down on his back leg. He was in pain. He had left bruses on me. I knew that Flame was not tired yet though.

"Does it please you to see me like this? Remember how much we used to trust eachother, _Toothless?" _I asked panting. He froze again. He looked at the scratch he had given me. He started groaning, and he closed his eyes. I motioned Hiccup to come.

"I would of thought you could of fought for Hiccup, or for me" I said lastly. He groaned in pain again. Hiccup and I neared him more. I nugged him carefully. His eyes opened to more dilated eyes. Hiccup came near him and held his palm out.

"Toothless, its me. Don't you remember?" Hiccup asked. Then Toothless put his snout on Hiccup's palm. Flame was now back to normal. He carefully neared me. Our noses touched as I recalled our first meeting. When he pounced on me, we were both competing, when we both wanted to get one another to admit our love, and lastly when we battled that mysterious creature. He gave me a lick. He stared into eachothers eyes for a bit. Then we heard a sound. I looked and saw the rest of our friends.

"So, does anyone have a plan to destroy this monster?" Astrid asked puttimg her hands on her hips.

"I'm guessing we defeat this Dragon, like we defeated the other one" Hiccup suggested.

"First we need to get all the other Dragons out of the cave" Snotloud said.

"Then we make noise, lots of it" Hiccup replied. Then we saw a Thunderdrum come near by, along with some boats.

"Is that my dad?" Hiccup asked. The Thunderdrum landed. Stoick was busy trying to get it steady.

"Dad! How did you find us?" Hiccup asked going up to his father.

"Thornado kept trying to come here, so I figured I'd finally come along, along with some other vikings" Stoick said.

"Okay. Now we need you to make noise the run out the other Dragons inside" Hiccup said.

"What will you all do after that devil comes out?" Stoick asked. Hiccup signaled everybody to come closer to him. They all spoke in whispers. I tried to hear what they were trying to say. My sensitive ears could only pick up a couple things like _fly, shoot, and crash_.

"Alright, lets go!" Stoick yelled throwing his weapon in the air. He went to the entrance of the cave and him and the other vikings yelled.

**Toothless POV**

The Dragons inside knew the King would get mad, so they scurried out of there. Then I heard the un mistaken roar of the King. He was furious. With one big stomp on the ground it seemed the it shook. He shook some parts of the mountain off of himself. He saw the humans and stomped towards them. They threw many things at it, while I went to Hiccup.

"You ready, bud? This is not going to be easy. Tell Star to come along, we're going to need everyone's help" Hiccup said hopping on my back. I flew up and signaled Nightstar to follow. I saw Stormfly, Meatlug, Barf, Belch, and Hookfang distracting the King, trying to tire him. I shot a fireball at him. I saw he tripped back.

"Alright, it relies on smelling, so we damage it's nose!" Hiccup yelled. Nightsat shot a fireball at its nose. He started to topple off a little. The King frantically searched with its small eyes. Nightstar and I started shooting from the sides, damging his scales. All of us circled him, and he tried to swipe and eat us, but failed numerous times. I flew one last powerfull fireball at its eyes, while Nightstar continued damaging his nose. That's when we both flew up towards the sky. Hiccup was telling me what to do, but this plan seemed different from the previous one. The King used his huge wings to fly up. The flap had great strength. I saw how his fat body sagged as he flew towards us.

"All you have to do now is guide him in different directions, and confuse him, with Star" Hiccup said. I nodded and flew at a great amount of speed. Nightstar flew next to me now.

"What's the plan?" Nightstar asked calmly as the King was on our tails flying upwards.

"We confuse him by going in every direction" I replied. She nodded and we split up. He seemed confused as we parted. Without his scence of smell, he couldn't track down our exact destination. That's when I randomly zoomed across his eyes. The King was about to chase me down, but Nightstar zoomed on the other side of him. We continued this pattern. _You think you can defeat me?! You're both going to die! _I ignored the voice. As Nightstar flew in all directions, I attacked from the sides. His fireproof scales were getting injured. I waited for Hiccup's intructions. Yet, he didn't tell me to burn his wings down.

"Now fly down, and fly in all directions with Star" Hiccup said. I started to fly down, and Nightstar copied me. Nightstar and I flew all over him. Then he did something unexpected, he only followed Nightstar. She saw this, but didn't call for help.

"NIGHTSTAR!" I yelled trying to follow her. She went the opposite way. I saw she was really close to the sharp mountain yet, she didn't bring her wings up. Then _**CRASH! **_The King didn't realize how close he was to the ground, so he crashed into the sharp mountains, most likely killing him. The mountain all piled on top of him, probably crushing his skull, ribs, and spine. I landed and Hiccup got off me.

"I think we did it, but where's Star?" Hiccup asked. Then the island started to shake.

"The island's sinking! We have got to get out of here!" Stoick yelled. I searched quickly trying to find her.

"Toothless, we have to go!" Hiccup said. I gave him a sad look. Then I looked forward.

"Alright, go, find Star, I'll go with my dad. Just hurry, and be carefull" Hiccup said. I nodded and looked everywhere. The island was rumbling even more. I heard some groaning. I walked oven and took the peices off. It was Nightstar. She was all beaten up, bearly able to open her eyes. I nudged her a little. I saw her green eyes. They looked, like a very light green though.

"We did it" she managed to say not moving at all.

"Nightstar lets go! The island is going to sink!" I said pleading her to come.

"I don't know if I can, I think I'm stuck" she said looking at her leg. I looked down at it, it was tangled up and covered in blood. I used my jaws to break it through.

"I'm not going to be able to fly, just leave, I don't want to drag you down with me" Nightstar said.

"Stop, we both came this far, I'm taking you with me" I said putting her on my back.

"I'm almost leaving, please don't waste your energy" she said almost in a whisper.

"Just stop! Hold on just a little bit more, you've done that for so long now" I said preparing to take off.

"I'm sorry Toothless" Nightstar said. I felt her go limp, and her breathing was dangerously slow. I got out of the island and it sunk down taking the King with it. I flew as fast as I could to Berk. Hiccup and Stoick were just arriving on Thornado. Nightstar slipped off me and Hiccup took a look at her.

"Dad! Help me get Star to Gobber so he can heal her" Hiccup said. He and his dad took her in Hiccup's house. I paced around the door outside waiting so I could enter. I saw my friends come towards me.

"You guys defeated him" Stormfly said softly.

"Nightstar sacrified more than I did" I said lowering my head.

"She'll be alright, right?" Hookfang asked trying to cheer me up.

"I don't know" I said. Then the door opened. Gobber came out and signaled that I can go inside. I quickly arrived by her. Nightstar was curled up in a ball and Gobber had put a bandage by her leg. I slumped down as I looked at her. She seemed unmoving. I nudged her. I had no response. I sighed.

"You are a really stupid Nightfury for doing that, you know. I think you take after me" I said giving a bitter smile.

Then the green eyes opened slowly, and I neared my face close to hers. She got up slowly.

"A little personal space?" Nightstar asked giving me a gummy smile. I started to lick her, much like when Hiccup woke up after we defeated the Queen. She got up and licked me too. I gazed at her perfect green eyes again. I motioned her to come outside. The Dragons neared us and cheered. Hiccup came towards us and gave Nightstar and I a hug.

"That was a very crazy adventure!" Hiccup said laughing.

**~Later Hiccup POV~**

I was in the Dragon academy with my friends. The Dragons were some other places. Probably resting.

"You know what sucks?" Snotloud asked sitting on the ground.

"You?" Tuffnut asked vefore laughing at his own joke.

"What sucks?" Astrid asked sharpening her axe.

"We never got to find that treasure" Snotloud replied.

"I did get grounded by my dad, I'm pretty sure you all did too" I said shrugging.

"Its not a total loss" Astrid said dropping her axe.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"We had another adventure and I got to spend time with you" Adtrid replied. Then she punched me.

"Wha-?" the I was silenced by her lips on mine.

"Eeww" Snotloud said.

**Toothless POV**

I lay in the meadow next to Nightstar. The wind blew sofly through the 'dragon nip' and us. We were enjoying the peace. The Dragons from the island either came to Berk, or migrated to some place different. That was certinly a surprise to Stoick. I was once again called a hero. This time I made sure that Nightstar would take most of the credit. The story of how we killed the King, was off course spread around. Stormfly made sure the Terrors would pass the story. Meatlug, continued to stay with Fishlegs. Barf and Belch continued to fight with eachother. Hookfang, well, continued to be Hookfang. The humans celebrated the victory. The Outcasts and Pirates were happy that no more Dragons would take their food. Alvin was mad at yet another defeat, and not being able to use Dragons for war. Then me, I was happy, and enjoying life, now that I know I had something to fight for.

"Finally feels good to be alone with my mate" Nightstar said.

"Yeah it does- wait, what did you say?" I asked very surprised. Nighstar didn't answer me, she just pinned me and licked me.

**~THE END~**

**This is the longest chapter I have EVER made! It took forever! But I finished it, hopefully you all liked it. Thank you for all reviews. You're the best. Hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
